White Heat
by X-valmont-X
Summary: Ayame and Shigure. a Spin-Off from Stand Inside your Love. LEMON. PWP.


**This is a spin off from Stand Inside Your love. but it can stand alone. let me know what you think.**

**i dont own fruits basket and i dont make any money from this. **

**X=v=X**

**I lie, I wait  
I stop, I hesitate  
I am, I breathe  
I meant, I think of me**

Is it any wonder I cant sleep?  
All I have is all you gave to me  
Is it any wonder I found peace through you?  
Turn to the gates of heaven, to myself be damned  
Turn away from light  
Its not enough, just a touch  
Its not enough  


We were left alone in the kitchen. Ayame was staring at me intently, and all I could so was scan the room sheepishly.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Gure-san" he was deadly serious.

"well...you know....how persuasive those boys can be....I would have been killed if I did"

"but he's my brother! I should know these things! Ohhhh Gure-san! Think of the wedding!" my imagination was running away with itself. The images in my his were painfully obvious, a joint wedding, we would all get married on the same day, oh Kyo would look so beautiful in a white tux! As would I!

I found it very difficult to agree with him.

He looked at me with dreamy eyes. I knew his thought process all too well.

"no Aya...no."

"ohhhhhhhh but Gure-san! I can see it now! The wedding pictures would be so pretty!"

"no"

"but-"

"no"

"and!"

"no"

"Gure!"

There was only ever one sure way to silence Ayame. I gently clutched his face in my hands, leaning in close to him and pressing my lips firmly to his. I would never tire of this, of the feel of his lips against mine, the soft silkiness that was vaguely similar to that of some of the fabrics he used in his shop.

I pulled away gently, watching his face with eager eyes. My Ayame was so beautiful and even though he was a challenge to me, a motor mouth, and equally as perverted as I am, I knew I would love him eternally.

"let's go upstairs" I put on my velvet voice, the one that have him shivers. I, Shigure Sohma am an expert at many things, my speciality however, is getting Ayame into bed.

Over the years it had become easier and easier. I used to have to light candles, sing in his ear, make him coy, now I could just ask him like I had done.

He nodded. Our climb up the stairs was an uneventful one, Aya always found this part awkward, I didn't have the grace he did, which meant I lacked the ability to undress and walk upstairs without falling. Which was very un-dashing.

We reached my room, which was uncharacteristically tidy. He took the lead, sliding onto my bed, his silk kimono shimmering in the artificial light.

I would write about this in the morning.

I approached, moving to take my tie off.

"no" he said softly. "let me do it"

I smiled. I liked to be undressed, and when Aya undressed me, it was always indicative of one thing.

My feet carried themselves over to him, my chest of treasure waiting for me on my bed. He was particularly talented at looking alluring, he did it very well. I leant over him, the masculine force in this situation. His hands were drawn to my body. Slipping inside my suit jacket and sliding it off my shoulders. I let it drop to the floor, completely disguarded and forgotten. I pulled him up towards me, running my hand behind his back I expertly undid the knots that held his modestly intact.

They came undone easily, and so the front of his kimono opened revealing the fleshy expanse of his body. I loved every inch of him, I wanted to touch every part of him, like I had done a thousand times already. I kissed his collarbone, the skin tasted sweet, like honey, a natural sweetness, my nectar. I moved lower and lower, his chest, his nipples, his hard stomach, mapping my way across his body, claiming him as mine, all the way repeating my life mantra:

"_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you_" over and over I told him. he knew it full well, I worshipped him more than any god.

I ghosted my fingers over his skin, barely touching him, yet at the same time driving him mad, these fleeting brushes of fingertips always made him crumble underneath me. His skin erupted in Goosebumps, he trembled beneath me sighing my name in breathy moans.

"m-more. P-please, touch me more."

I trailed my tongue down his body, past his belly button and along both of his hips. I swept away the rest of the silk that covered him, and found him aching hard underneath. I smiled, he never failed to impress, I looked up at him still wearing my grin, he returned it and feigned modesty:

"well...you know....I try"

My face ached from smiling, there was no other kind of happiness like this.

I kissed all around the hardness, avoiding the shaft itself, paying loving attention to his thighs as I drove him silently mad. I sat back, looking over him, his body was flushed. Every line and contour of him was perfect, framed by the colourful kimono.

"Gure. Touch me. Now. please."

"no"

His eyes were wide, pleading with me.

"take my clothes off Aya....I can't wait any moreee"

He huffed, and got up from the bed, we stood facing each other. His hands reached up and slipped my tie undone pulling it from my collar. his fingers were slim, nimble from sewing and handling the finest fabrics that money could buy, and they easily worked my buttons undone. He examined me then, with loving eyes, eyes that would never look at me any other way.

"ne, Shigure, I hope you're still this hot when we're old"

I couldn't help but grin stupidly.

"well...I'll try my best." I replied as He slipped the shirt off to join the other garments on the floor.

He was more direct with his actions than I, I was all about building up the sensation, driving him made with my fingertips and mouth. He believed in pleasure, and pleasure right away, which in itself could be maddening. He trailed his fingers down my sides, watching the muscles he passed over twitch and react to him. he knew my body well, he understood how to make me plead for what I knew he was going to give me.

He dropped painfully slowly to his knees, looking like debauchery personified as his hardness strained and stood up in thin air. His hands found their way to my suit trousers, he clenched my thighs through the fabric, massaging the sensitive skin beneath in a slow rhythm. My heart began to pound faster in my chest as I found myself suddenly low on air. He pressed his face into the expensive tailor fitted material, pressing his lips to it in a kiss.

Although muted because of the physical barrier between it, the kiss made it to my skin, it made me tremble with delight, I knew what was coming. He nipped lightly where his mouth lay, pinching the flesh, it made me jump almost out of my skin. I could have cried, not through pain, but because I was never prepared when he did it to me. His tongue slid out dampening the cloth and making it stick to my skin.

"ohhhh god..." I couldn't help it, the words just fell out of my mouth before I could catch them.

He moved his concentration between my two thighs, moving steadily up in the direction I was willing to plead for him to go in. He took a deep breath, blowing hot air through the fabric, making me shudder in response. Finally his face was where I wanted it to be, along with his oh-so-talented hands. He caressed me through the trousers, making sure I knew that he knew how hard I was, and making me even more so. It was awkward doing it like this, but there was something in it that made us both quake, maybe it was the gratuitous act of it, the sheer blatancy of it, of seeing him sat on the floor, dishevelled and blushing, and me, the masculine Shigure standing proudly with him at me feet, watching him as he gave up his dignity to please me.

His mouth found the tip of my hardness, and taking as much of it in as the trousers would allow, he began to massage me with his tongue. My knees shook violently, they would give out soon, I would find myself on the floor there with him. and I didn't mind one bit. He became more and more active with his teasing, wetting the damp patch of clothing even more, removing his mouth and replacing it with his hand for a moment, and then bringing his mouth back again. My mind reeled, this was beyond describing.

"a-ayaaaaaa" I called to him with all the air in my lungs. "please....t-take them off"

If he carried on this assault I felt like I might die, or at least pass out unceremoniously, neither of us would be pleased with either of these situations.

He obeyed, not saying a word, just looking up at me with those striking citrine eyes. The buttons of my trousers were undone with no trouble, but then he looked at me with a glint in his eye that confirmed my thoughts from earlier, he only undressed me like this when he wanted one thing.

"do it yourself Gure-san, take yourself out for me." I was a good dog, I did as he said without any argument.

My unsteady hands had a little difficulty with unzipping my fly, but I got there in the end. The trousers slipped down without any help. His smile was broad at my choice to go commando.

"always ready for action aren't you Gure?" his voice resounded through my body. Only he could get me into this state and get away with what he was going to do.

I looked down at myself, gloating openly. I was large, especially for my build, I was masculine compared to Ayame, but effeminate to anyone else, and I was engorged, straining for release I knew would come eventually. He pulled me down to sit with him on the floor, wrapping his arms around me as soon as he could reach.

We kissed deeply, pouring our passion into each other with each stifled breath we took. He was scratching his way along my back, trying his best to only hurt me slightly. My eyes closed tight through the sting. He laid flat on his back and I straddled him, leaning close in tight to him and grinding our hips together. Bare skin against bare skin shocked us both into gasping loudly.

"I love you" I whispered in his ear. My voice sent tremors through him.

He gripped me tightly pulling me in closer and closer to him, we kissed again, continuing to move against each other, our sighs and moans becoming louder and louder. His hardness was against mine, a slickness had developed between us, and the contact was driving us mad.

"I love you" he whispered back in a delayed reply. I slipped my hand down between us and took both of us in my hand, and worked us both together.

"ahhhh" he let out a high pitched whimper. I could feel every ripple, every single vein in both of us. This situation was a common one, often I looked down and watched, but tonight all I wanted to do was watch his face.

I felt that coil deep inside of me begin to wind, tighten and a tingle within me rose. Although I felt unable, I would have to stop, or this would be over a whole lot sooner than I wanted it to. With this thought, images came to mind, carnal images of what he would do to me. My lower muscles twitched.

"do it Aya...do it now..." I was pleading, and I was quite happy to, I was in a state, needing him more than I thought I ever would. A wicked smile infected his face.

he pushed himself up on his elbows and rolled us over, he sat up and looked down upon me, licking his lips. Whether this was conscious or not I wasn't sure.

He leant down and kissed in the middle of my chest, it was a chaste pressing of his lips to me. He replaced them with his hand, pressing lightly he felt my heart beat and smiled.

"I can't believe this still happens" he said.

I looked at him questioningly.

"you heart...it still beats so fast"

"it always will for you" I said strongly.

For a second he just smiled, the kind of smile only a Sohma could wear. Then Ayame and his character reappeared:

"AHHHHH Gure-San! How embarrassing!!" he giggled.

I watched him with adoration as he calmed himself down. He regained his composure and was once again serious. He kissed my right nipple, gently licking it, his saliva cooling on my flesh and making it harder. He repeated it with my left, yet this time he bit it slightly, causing my back to arch off the floor. All the time, he was raking his fingers all over my body, touching me in ways only he could. He worked his mouth further down, my stomach, my jutting hip bones, the trail of hair that lead to my length, which was yearning for his touch. As was his custom, he wouldn't perform oral sex on me. I could live with this, there was something about Ayame's mouth that didn't seem suited to such things. Nevertheless he kissed the tip of me gently making me twitch, this contact was highly sensitive.

He came once again to my thighs. He always told me how much he liked them, strong but not over powering, toned but not scarily muscular like those awful body builders. He spent many hours trying to explain to me what it was like for him to kiss my thighs, how they tasted, and how they felt against his lips, he told me how he liked to lick at the skin, and nip at them, because of what it did to me.

That conversation still kept me warm on 'lonely nights'.

So here he was now, doing all of the things he had described to me then. My eyes closed at the feeling, I bit my lip to stop me from crying out. he had made me sob once from doing this so much. Cracking an eyelid open slightly I saw something that made my heart leap out of my rib cage. As his beautiful mouth was lavishing affection upon said part of my body, his beautiful hands were lavishing affection upon himself. I gasped at the sight so erotic that my mind couldn't comprehend. I watched him, watching me with eyes that were not feeling the guilt of the voyeur.

Of course my eyes always lingered in one place, his hard, swollen and purpling thickness. I imagined it was me he was touching like that, that it was me whose eyes were rolling back in their head from pleasure, I couldn't take it anymore. I spread my legs wide, making sure he understood what I wanted. Words were not needed now.

His fingers ran upwards, tickling me as they went. He rested one hand on my stomach and the other continued to tease me it flitted along my shaft, stroking the head, it ran down to my barely parted cheeks threatening to slide between them. In my head I was begging them to, any kind of contact would be a relief.

"ne- Gure-san....where is it?" he said, so innocently I almost felt guilty.

"where's what?"

"you know what.....I want the cherry one!"

Realization washed over me.

"it's uh- under my pillow"

"Gure-san! You planned this! I feel taken advantage of!"

"well...you know me...." I beamed. "I didn't plan it that well though did I?"

"how do you mean?"

"well....it's on the bed.....we're on the floor"

"that is a minor error" he said matter-of-factly.

He was gone for a moment, my mind in too much of a haze to think about where he was, and then he was back again, his body heating mine.

"turn over" there was no joking in his voice, Ayame, despite all of his playfulness took what we do, nearly every night I must add, very seriously.

I obeyed once again without question rolling onto my stomach and then pushing my back end up with my knees. I heard him gasp at the sight before him, he always did, I reminded myself to ask him whether his laugh was a good or a bad thing.

I wouldn't need much preparation, we had already done this twice today and to tell the truth, my insides were feeling thoroughly used, but to me, this was a good feeling. I jolted as he squirted a small amount of the cold lubrication onto the most private part of me. Only two people had ever been there, although they both revisited it regularly. His fingers rubbed it in, they themselves completely covered with the sweet smelling substance. Slowly his index digit slid into me, I knew how to relax myself, to accept him in fully.

"Aya....another one...now...I'm ready" I was eager, already loose enough I thought to accommodate him. but this was Aya's favourite part.

His middle finger joined his first and that longed for feeling of being stretched came over me. Whimpered as he fingered me, he was an expert at this angling his thrusts just so, so he got me in 'that place' as he called it.

I rested my head on the floor, my breathing out of control and dizzying me. His rhythm becoming faster. I gripped what I could of the floor, wishing I was stable enough to touch myself. With him doing this I could cum so easily, so quickly and so hard.

"ohhhh god.....ayaaaaa" sentences like this were falling from my lips constantly. He fed off them, he told me once that he liked a vocal partner, it reassured him that what he was doing was right.

I was teetering on the edge of orgasm when he stopped, his fingers still buried deep within me. He too was out of breath although I was unsure if this was because of what he had just been doing, or because he was as struck down by desire as I was. He slowly withdrew, the action making me sigh in bliss.

I was twitching on the inside, my muscles calming down from their near orgasmic spasms. I was content only for a moment to sit there with no contact. He didn't leave me waiting long.

His hands gripped my hips as he kissed his way down my back, tracing their way along my spine. my skin had been highly sensitised and it prickled in response to his actions.

"good dog" he whispered between kisses.

He reached where his fingers had just been and I prayed to god he was going to do what I thought.

He gently pressed his tongue to the rose-bud ring, lapping up the cherry flavour. He moaned approvingly, as he let his hands wonder my body, along the back of my legs, over my stomach, along my shaft.

He didn't remain like this for long. Ayame felt left out very quickly, we had learnt this as children and so we always tried to make him feel the centre of attention.

"are you ready?" he asked.

I couldn't talk. I just nodded. He heard the cap come off the lube again and smiled to myself at his consideration for me.

I felt him at my entrance, the heat coming off him was unbelievable. Ayame is very well endowed for his build, when we first did this, all those years ago, I was quite daunted by him. now, on the other hand, I welcomed him.

He entered me slowly, still taking my breath away with every millimetre that he sunk further into me. He sighed loudly, probably relief at finally getting some contact. I once again gripped at the floor as much as I could, trying to find something to hold onto. There, within reach, was my suit jacket. I reached to get it, holding it tightly, resting my elbows on it.

He withdrew slowly, and with a force I didn't think he possessed, he slammed back in again. We both cried out loud, he was silent again before me, I continued to whimper, the pleasure and pain mingled uneasily within me. But he carried on, he knew I liked it like this, I liked to be a little bit wounded. He set a pace, fast, hard and deep. With each thrust our skin slapped together loudly, our sex was always noisy, I cried loudly, blaspheming more than I should. Ayame was more dignified in his expressions of pleasure, he moaned as I did, loudly, but with no expletives. He leant on me, his energy spent for the most part, and his hands were on me again exploring me like it was the first time we had ever done this. He took my length in his hand and began to pump it ferociously in time with his thrusts.

There was that familiar rising feeling again, the aforementioned coil winding itself in the pit of my stomach, I knew this time he wouldn't stop. It approached faster and faster, building stronger and stronger until my mind was wiped clean of any thought and replaced with pure white heat. My breath shot into my lungs too fast and I almost choked on my climax as I emptied myself onto the floor beneath me. My muscles tightened into an inescapable vice that held him fixed inside me, he cried out deafeningly as I felt him erupt inside me, filling me with his release. I was thankful for it, I always was, to me, having him, and his seed inside me made me feel truly one with him.

We both stayed perfectly still for a moment, unable to move if we had wanted to, catching our breath. I was trying to still my spinning mind. I felt him slip out of me, and move away to drop onto the ground beside me. He laid on his back, his face red and covered with a light film of sweat, in one word, stunning, his long hair was dishevelled, but to me he could never be anything other than perfect.

I let go of the jacket, pushing it away from me, spotting some of my semen on the sleeve. It would have to go to the dry cleaners, who were over priced and bad at their job. But thinking of the fun I had had getting it into that state, I didn't mind. I flopped down beside him. turning my head to look at him, we smiled at each other, our eyes telling each other that we loved each other, how much we meant to one another and that we would never tire of this.

"ne- Aya"

He looked at me through heavy lidded lashes.

"my turn!"

**I taste, I love  
I come, I bleed enough  
I hate, Im not  
I was, I want too much**

Is it any wonder I cant sleep?  
All I have is all you gave to me  
Is it any wonder I found peace through you?  
Turn to the gates of heaven, to myself be damned  
Turn away from light  



End file.
